A Glimpse Into My Life as Ambrosia Sterling
by aMangaFreakBVB
Summary: This is the story of Ambrosia Sterling. A little scene girl trying to find her way through high school with the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so. All these characters used in the story are mine, and not actual people. **Bold** sentences are self thoughts. ** are background information on what's happening or what had happened. :)) Hope you enjoy. Comment and subscribe!

* * *

><p>Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yell as I head out to leave.<p>

_**Keys, check. Phone, check. Wallet, check. iPod, wait. WHERE'S MY IPOD!**_

I run back to my room. I look on my bedside table, at my art desk, my dresser. Oh yeah! "I left it on the washer caused I washed my jacket last nigh. Duh!"

I grab my iPod and head out.

It's a little damp outside, but I don't care. I stick my keys in the ignition and turn them.

VVVVVRRRROOOOOOOOOOOM! _**Man, I love to hear my baby purr!**_

I plug my iPod into my jacket (because I have one of those jackets that you can use as headphones.) and stick my headphones into my ears and turn my iPod to 'Radio'. I Click the 'Shuffel Songs' option and start listening to 'Friends and Alibis' by Escape the Fate. Pleased with this song I blast the song on full volume. I revv the engine of my Nightster bike a few times, signaling to my parents that I was off to school. _**Man, I'm so glad mom and dad let me get this Harley!**_

**It was an early birthday present. We're in the middle of May and my birthday isn't until July. But the thing is, my 16th birthday was last year and they didn't give me a car or anything, so this is kind of like an early-late birthday present. Does that make sense? Whatever.**

I check my watch to see what time it is, and pull out of my driveway.

_**Off to the Hicksville Hellhole. **_

**Ok, so I live in this really small town where everyone is country and doesn't give a shit about anyone but themselves. No one is original, unique, or different. Until you come across "My clique".**

I arrive at school about two minutes earlier than I normally do. So, I decide to grab some breakfast and chill for those two minutes.

I throw away my trash and head to my area, where my circle of friends were hanging out. I sit down next to Angel **we call her that because she has bleached white hair and angel bites. But you could say she's far from angelic. But her dad was a very important guy in the school system, so she can get away with her 'un natural hair color' and her piercings. Actually, that's how we, Angel's friends, all get away with everything. Our piercings, our 'IDGAF' attitude, and hair color(s).**.

"Hey Angel," I say taking out my headphones that have A Day To Remember flooding through them and sit down in our small circle.

"Hey Ambrosia," Angel says smiling.

"What you guys up to?" I question. Not sure if I want to know. My friends can talk about the strangest things sometimes without actually meaning to.

"Well," Angel continues. "We, being Me, Mason, Kiara, and Bryan, were just talking about how much of a prick Kai is.

"Hey! I AM NOT!" shouts Kai **Kai is very defensive** and sticks out his pierced bottom lip. His ocean blue eyes partially covered by his jet black hair.

"You're not a prick, love." I say smiling.

"Thanks Ambrosia, at least I know you love me." Kai says and scoots over to me. **We're sitting in a circle in the middle of the cafeteria floor**. I pull him into a hug petting his hair. He starts purring **Kai and I act like cats all the time. We're sometimes called the Neko twins, neko meaning cat in Japanese. I even have a jacket that has long sleeves that has a kitty paws where my palms are. When I wear the hood it has kitty ears on it, and it came with a tail!** and sits on my crossed legs, nuzzling his face into the side of my neck.

_**My friends are so affectionate! XD**_

I smile, still stroking his moderately long hair. I start rocking back and forth, softly singing his favorite song (Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks). Suddenly, someone behind me starts tickling me on the neck.

"Stop!" I laugh. "That tickles!"

I turn around, gently push Kai off my lap, and turn around to see Megan with a turquoise feather in her hand.

"Hey baby," Megan says to me, proceeding with a kiss on the cheek. _***Sigh* STUPID PUPPY LOVE! **_

"Hey love, how was your weekend?" I say, trying not to show my inner feelings in my voice.

Megan starts to pout. "What happened?" I question.

"Jared broke up with me."

"Again? You need to just move on. He's not worth the trouble."

"But I can't move on!" she whined.

"And why can't you?"

"Because I love him." She says taking the place in my lap where Kai just was. **Kai saw that we were talking about boys and got un interested. He scooted behind Angel and started messing with her hair. Pulling it and what not. XP**

_**You don't really mean that. **_**Ok, so these guys have been dating on and off for the past two years. He's cheated on her, she's cheated on him and all that shit**.

"Well love, I think you should just dump the guy, you could do so much better." _**Like me.**_

"I know, but you can't choose who you love."

"You're telling me." I mumble

"What?"

"Oh, nothing love." I say, rocking her back and forth like I did with Kai.

I don't remember how long we stayed like that, just rocking back and forth, but eventually the bell rang. I tell my friends 'goodbye' and walk to homeroom with just me and my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by in a blur. Before I knew it I was in the driveway of my upside down house.  
>** All of the bedrooms are downstairs and the kitchen, den, and living room are upstairs. Which is a total bitch when you have to carry a butt load of groceries**<p>

I walk to my room and throw my Black Veil Brides messenger bag full of my school work on the floor of my Hello Kitty room. I contemplate on whether or not I should go upstairs and get food, but decide against it and collapse on my bed. I feel myself start dozing off and let myself get pulled under, and fall asleep.  
>(20 minutes later)<p>

I hear Kai's techno ringtone being played on my phone. I search for my phone all through my bed, but to no avail, I don't find it. Feeling stupid, I reach inside my pocket and grab my phone. I realize that Kai stopped calling, but then my phone started vibrating and beeping telling me that I received a text message.  
>** I never listen to voicemails so my friends know not to leave any**<br>Kai: Hey twin, what's my Neko up to?  
>Me: I just woke up from a cat nap.<br>Kai: Oh! Komenasai! You alright?  
>Me: Yeah, I just kinda fell asleep. ^.^ lol<br>Kai: Oh, ok. Just making sure. :)  
>Me: Ummmm. Do you wanna come over? We haven't had chill time in a while. My 'rents wont be home till late.<br>Kai: Yeah, sure! Should I bring Ponyo? ** My favorite movie of all time!**  
>Me: If you want. I don't really feel like watching a movie though.<br>Kai: Alright, I guess I'll be over in 10.  
>Me: Ok. See you soon.<br>Kai: Ditto ;)  
>**Kai doesn't text and drive.**<br>I slip my phone back in my pocket and lay back down, still feeling tired for an unusual reason.  
>I pull my Hello Kitty comforter to my chin and grab Annette, my almost-to-small-for-my-hand-Pikachu, and close my eyes. <strong>The door is unlocked, and even if it wasn't Kai has a key. But what was with that winkey face on his last text. It's probably nothing. Whatever.<br>** I put all those thoughts aside and drift off to sleep again.  
>** Most of the time when I sleep, I don't fully go to sleep. I kind of go into a limbo state. I'm sleeping, but I can hear everything that goes on in the room that I'm sleeping in. I have no idea how or why this happens, but it does. And I can't wake up on my own unless I fall off the bed or something. Someone else had to shove me, or yell in my ear or slap me to wake me up. I know, I'm weird. : **  
>I hear the door open and close. I hear Kai say "Lucy, I'm home!" and walk into my room.<br>He sees me and says " Awww. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. She even has Anette with her. How should I wake her up? Tickle her? Nah, she'd probably end up ninja kicking me in the face and knocking me out. Should I lick her? Mehhh, I'd end up getting make up on my tongue. I am NOT doing that! Oh! I know!"  
>A few seconds later I feel his nose skim the side of my jaw. He did that two more times and then suddenly stopped. "Oh fuck it!" he says. Then I feel a soft pair of lips on mine. I don't do anything for a second, but then I kissed him back. I broke the kiss to get some air and somehow Kai ended up straddling me and kissing down my jaw. He starts kissing my neck, looking for my sweet spot. Right before he gets to it I say "Woah, woah woah woah woah woah. Kai, where did these feelings come from?"<br>"I don't know. They've been here a while."  
>"Really? How have I not noticed them?"<br>"Well, at the beginning of the year they were more noticeable. But then we moved into the dreaded 'Just Friends' phase and I guess you just stopped noticing my flirting. "  
>"Oh, well then. This is kind of awkward..."<br>"Not if you feel the same way I do." Kai says as he brings his face closer to mine.  
>"But I don't know if I do or not!" I pleaded and try and wiggle away, but Kai is still on top of me.<br>"How would you not know?" Kai questioned.  
>"I don't know! This (moves arm around in front of me) has never happened to me before!" I explain<br>"But, you're so beautiful. I don't understand how anyone could not see that. You're an amazing girl and people would have to be stupid not to see that." He leans in and kisses me on my forehead.  
>"Kai... I don't know what to say..."<br>"And you don't have to right now. But now you know how I feel soooo..."  
>"Yeah, I'll have to keep that in mind." **Kai gets off of me and instead sits on the bed in front of me.**<br>"Sooooooo. What should we do now?" He asks me.  
>"Well * I rub my eyes while I say this* Neko-chan is thirsty.** We like talking in 3rd person** You want anything while I'm upstairs?"<br>"Ummmmmmm, No. I'm good. I'll just sit here and wait for you to get back."  
>"Ok. Well, just yell if you want anything." I say as I get up and walk out of my room and head upstairs.<p>

I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and open it, take a swig re close the cap. * What the crap just happened? Ok, so I was sleeping and then I heard Kai come in and then all of a sudden I wake up and he's kissing me! What the crap Kai! Ok, you know what? I'm just going to pretend this never happened. Err, I'll try. I guess. Ok, time to go back downstairs.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Wait, so where are we going again?" Kai asks<br>"The parp!" I say excited  
>"The parp? What's the parp?"<br>"It's another name for the park silly! Isn't that obvious?"  
>Kai laughs, "Yeah, I guess I should have known."<br>There was a silence for a few minutes while we were walking down the road to the park, so I pulled out my iPod and play the first song I see **on speaker**. I click "This War Is Ours" by Escape the Fate and jam out. Kai joins in and we both look like fools going down the street.  
>* You know, Kai is an awesome guy. I'd be lucky to have a guy like him. Hmmmmmm.*<p> 


End file.
